This invention relates to a transmission engagement override valve for a vehicle transmission control system.
It is known to provide an engagement override valve for a vehicle transmission control system. One such known engagement override valve used in John Deere tractors is a hydraulically operated valve which is reset to allow transmission gear engagement in response to a pressure signal generated when the shift lever or a valve associated therewith is in a neutral position. For example, if the engine is started while the shift lever is still in gear, the tractor clutches will not function until the shift lever is cycled through its neutral position.
However, in an electrically controlled transmission, there may be only an electrical connection to the shift lever. It would be desirable to provide an engagement override function for use with an electronically controlled transmission.